Gensokyo Archives: Death Files
by Azure Xuchilbara
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories with a slice of dark, sadistic humor centered around some of the lovely individuals of Gensokyo...And how they meet their untimely demise...
1. Cure for the Common Cough

Wow...My first Touhou fanfic...Weird, short...Nothing much to say...

A word of warning…there will be blood…and the eventual character death...

-

**"Cure for the Common Cough"**

By Azure Xuchilbara

-

**-Voile Library, Scarlet Devil Mansion-**

"And so the theory of natural molecular-"

_Cough Cough!_

"Can thoroughly be explained in a quantum-"

_Cough Cough!!_

"By the phase in which there is little-"

_Cough Cough-Bleurrghh!!_

Patchouli dropped the book she was reading and clutched her chest in pain, as her body was wracked with painful spasms. She falls to the floor, knocking a pile of books on the process as she coughed blood out of her mouth. Soon, the attacks ceased as fast as it came.

"N-not again…", the bookworm lamented, wiping the blood off her mouth. "Ughh, I suppose it can't be helped. K-Koakuma! Come here!"

Not long, a girl with a pair of batwings on her head and back appeared carrying a set of books. Upon seeing her master on the floor, she quickly drops what she's carrying and runs to her side.

"Patchouli-sama! Are you okay!?"

"I-I'm fine, Koakuma…Just help me up on my chair."

This wasn't the first time this had happened to the keeper of the massive Voile Library. Oh yes, you could say it's ironic that a person with the last name 'knowledge' can't even find a cure for her deteriorating health.

_Girls are now helping…_

"These attacks have been increasing more and more, Patchouli-sama," Koakuma says as she picks up the scattered books. "You know, we really should find some remedy for that before it gets worse…"

"What!? You think I haven't tried!?" snapped Patchouli rather coldly to the little devil.

Koakuma cringed at the comment, but kept on picking up the books.

"I-I'm sorry Koakuma, I don't know what came over me…"

The assistant librarian smiled wryly, then beamed as an idea popped in her head.

"Patchouli-sama, I think I know some people that can help you!" she beamed as she took out a torn piece of newspaper from her pocket. "I was browsing the ad section yesterday on the Bunbunmaru Newspaper when I came upon this newly opened store."

The elementalist eyed the advertisement with interest:

--

**Ailing Intellectuals Daily Supplements (AIDS)**

"Having a bad day because of a certain condition? Fits of coughing keeping you from reading a book on quantum theory? Violently vomiting blood? And just when you think there's no cure…Well look no more, usa! Here at AIDS, we have a wide variety of medicines and dietary supplements geared towards improving the health of intellectuals such as yourself, usa! Come visit us and get a free check-up, usa!"

**1.) Vitamins, Salves, and Potions for any ailment, usa!**

**2.) Guaranteed to work, or it's free, usa!**

**3.) 'Happy-Ending' full-body massage by Reisen free on any purchase, usa!**

So what are you waiting for!? Go out and get AIDS now, usa!!

-Tewi Inaba

Management and Founder

-Reisen Udongein Inaba

Assistant Manager and Supervisor

356 Forest Grove, Eintei

Tel. 1-800-GETAIDS

No Refunds, usa!

--

Patchouli raised a skeptical eyebrow at the sketchy ad, but her curiosity was peaked since she was willing to try anything to get rid of her condition. Pocketing the ad, she stands up with a look of hope in her weary eyes.

"Patchouli-sama? Are you going out to that store?"

"Koakuma, please tend to the library while I'm gone," instructed the bookworm as she straightened her hat. "And make sure to keep an extra eye out for intruders since our door guard is on sick leave right now."

With that said, she flies out a nearby window, towards the bamboo forest of Eintei…

o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o

**-AIDS Drugstore and Pharmacy, Eintei-**

_Chime chime chime_

The door to the store opened, signaling the arrival of a valued customer…or in one Tewi Inaba's case, PROFIT.

"Hello! Hello! Welcome to our store, usa!" Tewi chirped to Patchouli as she walked up to the counter. Reisen, clad in a very revealing black lingerie, merely waved nervously as she arranged various bottles with odd colored liquid inside on the shelves.

"I'm here to get AIDS…_cough cough_"

"So you decided to get AIDS, usa? You've come to the right store, usa," Tewi responded rather casually as she took out a paper and pen. "There's nothing we can't cure, usa!"

_Girls are now explaining…_

"…And that's about it. Oh, the spasms tend to come and go from time to time."

"Hmm," Tewi thought as she furrowed her brows as though in deep thought (yeah right). Suddenly, she throws the pen away.

"I have just the cure for that, usa! Reisen, get me that bottle over there, and that, and that purple one, and wait…yeah! Why not, that too, usa!"

"B-but Tewi…These aren't test-UMMPH!" Reisen whimpered before Tewi covered her mouth and dragged her to the supply room.

Patchouli frowned, and crossed her hands.

"Listen Udonge, I don't care about your opinion! I say what purple customer-san doesn't know won't kill her," hissed the rabbit venomously. "Now stop being a fucking pussy and mix the damn thing…usa."

Reisen twitched, seeing yen signs where Tewi's eyes should be. At this point, it was pretty much useless to argue, so like a good peon, Reisein took out a large pot and started pouring the contents of the bottles inside.

_Girls are now mixing…_

"Here you go, usa! I call it 'UsaPT-141 Neo'. Drinking the entire contents of this will instantly cure you, usa!" the rabbit youkai assured as she gave Patchoulli a small bottle. "Now, about payment…"

Patchouli ignored her momentarily as she uncorked the bottle and sniffed it's contents. She was surprised it gave a somewhat nice aroma, despite the liquid looking sickeningly green.

"…How does 50,000 yen sound?"

"Hmm, it's a bit pricey, but I'll take it," the elementalist sighed as she took out a wad of cash from her pocket and gave it to the greedy rabbit, who quickly swiped it.

_Ka-ching!_

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, usa! And as a special bonus for being our only customer today, my assistant here will give you a full-body massage for free, usa!"

"E-EH!?" Reisen squealed as she looked at Tewi like she grew a pair of boobs. "B-But I never agreed to…"

"It's on the card, Udonge…Deal with it, usa."

Patchouli sweat-dropped as she walks out the door. "I-It's alright, I'm in a hurry anyway."

o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o

**-Voile Library, Scarlet Devil Mansion-**

"Koakuma, I'm back."

"How was your trip to the pharmacy, Patchouli-sama?" Koakuma greeted with a polite bow. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Patchouli nodded and held the small bottle in front of her.

"I'm having second thoughts about drinking this…But then again, I'm curious if this medicine will actually work."

Without giving it another thought, she uncorked the bottle and drank the entire content. At first she started coughing violently, then suddenly her vision dimmed…

"………..a?"

"…li-sama?"

"P..ouli-sama?"

"Patchouli-sama? Are you all right?"

The bookworm rubbed her eyes gingerly as she found herself on a bed, with a concerned Koakuma's face inches from her own. She lets out a surprised yelp.

"W-What happened?" She began, sitting up. "The last thing I recalled was we were at Voile…"

"You fainted after drinking that potion, Patchouli-sama," inquired her assistant wryly. "Oh, I knew that was too good to be true…"

Patchouli was about to answer when she noticed that she felt something odd. That feeling of weakness and fatigue that she usually feels wasn't there anymore…in fact she felt like going out and taking a jog. She heads towards the window.

"Patchouli-sama?"

"Just testing a theory," she assured, before jumping out the window.

She landed gracefully on her feet despite jumping from such a height and didn't feel a bit tired.

Then she waited.

Nothing happened.

"J-Just as I thought! I didn't cough!" Patchouli thought happily as it dawned upon her that the medicine actually worked, despite her earlier thoughts.

"I-I'm cured! Koakuma!? I'm cured!! I didn't think it was possible!!"

Koakuma flew out and landed beside her, finding a huge smile plastered on the usually gloomy bookworm's face. "I'm happy for you, Patchouli-sama!"

"But still, just to be sure…"

_Girls are now testing…_

"Whew! I haven't felt like that for ages now," Patchoulli says happily as Koakuma hands her a towel. "I haven't ran like that for a long, long time."

Koakuma just blushed as she starred at her now cheerful master. Patchouli was wearing a gym shirt and a plain, white t-shirt instead of her usual robe. Suffice to say, this made the little devil drool a bit at the sight.

"Well, let's go get something to eat, Koakuma. All that exercise made me quite hungry."

Without warning, Patchouli stops in her tracks as if she was held in place by something. She began to fan herself with the towel franticly.

"S-Suddenly it's hot all of a sudden," said Patchouli, fanning herself as beads of sweat rolled down the side of her face.

"But it's almost winter, Patchouli-sama. Surely it can't be that hot…besides, your wearing skimpy, er, light clothes," Koakuma assured, eyes glued on the former anemic's derriere. "Do you think it's a side effect?"

"M-Maybe…Listen, I-I'm going to go take a shower…I f-feel very strange all of a sudden…Body's so hot."

Koakuma's face lit up. "O-Oh! Do you want me to prepare it for you?"

"T-That's alright," Patchouli said between ragged breaths, before departing towards the mansion, not waiting for Koakuma to answer.

o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o

**-Patchouli's Private Bath, Scarlet Devil Mansion-**

"S-So hot…B-Body burning up," moaned Patchouli as she literally ripped her clothes off and turned on the shower.

The cold water hit the elementalist, but barely had any effect on her rapidly rising temperature. That's when Patchouli, through ragged breaths, noticed that a new sensation was originating between her legs.

"W-What!? I-It can't be…But, I can't stop it…hot…strange," Patchouli moaned as her hand snaked down to her nether regions and massaged the aching, burning spot, while the other rubbed the sensitive, hardening nubs of her breast. A gasp escapes her lips as sensations she was not accustomed to wracked her fragile form.

"C-Can't stop m-myself…I can't! So hot…so good…k-k-aaahh," rasped the bookworm as a finger entered her. Slowly her breathing became labored as her vision dimmed in and out.

"B-brea…th…uuaahhkk c-can't…b-breath guuahhhkk…h-hahh…w-what…_cough_ _cough_ "

She falls to the floor, taking the shower curtain with her.

Despite her lungs giving out on her, she didn't stop touching herself…rationality and common sense replaced by pain and pleasure.

She knew she was dying…one part of her mind told her to cry for help, but as she did so, she found out her voice was gone…replaced by a choked gargle as bloody foam seeped out of her mouth.

"Huuau…llpph….K-Kuhh…_cough_ M-mmma…"

Despite her dimminishing vision,

"H-help…someone help…me. B-but sooo good….c-can't…can't…M-mu…m-mumumumukyu..!"

Her sight completely darkened as her body convulsed in an intense orgasmic dance…The life finally leaving her eyes as the intoxicatingly deadly medicine snuffed what little life was left out of them.

…..

…..

With a soft, forced breath, Patchouli Knowledge was no more. The only sound that can be heard is the dismal echoing of the water hitting the body of the lifeless librarian…

o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o

"Patchouli-sama? Are you alright in there? I-I'm coming in to check, alright?"

_Ka-chik_

"W-wha…Patchouli-sama…?"

"P-PATCHOULI-SAMA!!"

"N-NO..! NO! PLEASE NO!"

Koakuma starred at her master's fallen form, tears running down her cheecks in tiny rivulets. Gently, she touched her master's chest and craddled her softly...

…………..

...

"S-so warm…"

o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o

--

**Bunbunmaru Times:**

"…one Tewi Inaba and her assistant(who's name she requested not be used) was arrested today on crimes of medical malpractice, misleading information and false pretenses, illegally running a business without a proper license and manslaughter.

…Miss Knowledge, who recieved some shady drugs from Miss Inaba, was thought to have died in the shower with blood flowing out of her mouth…

…no comments on part of the guilty party, however, the former owner of AIDS pleaded innocent and sued the Scarlet Devil Mansion of being rabbit haters…"

"…on related news, Koakuma, assistant librarian to the late Miss Knowledge was found performing hot, steamy, necrophiliac copulation with the body of the former head librarian atop a pile of books…"

"…body believed to have been moved from original position due to cadaver leaving a wet trail…"

"...In other news, another incident involving Miss Meirin and Miss Izayoi around…"

"…more in next issue about mistreated door guard gone mad…"

**-Owari-**


	2. It's a Doorguard Eat Dog World

Here's my second Touhou fanfic inspired by a certain post in this thread. Also, please forgive me if the timeline is a bit screwed up…I don't know when Hong Meirin started working as a door guard, so I'm just guessing…

**WARNING:** Contains really not so nice things happening to Miss Izayoi. Seriously, really nasty stuff...Don't blame me for what happens because this is really, really sick...

…...

…...

Still here..? Yay..!

Ahem…Written about Sakuya in a hopeless bind, with exquisite murder in mind.

And with that said…Do enjoy.

-

**"It's a Doorguard Eat Dog World"**

By Azure Xuchilbara

-

**-Mansion Gate, Scarlet Devil Mansion-**

--

Year 1, Day 1

Wow! My first day in Mistress Remilia's mansion! I can't believe how big this place is!

I met a lot of other youkai besides myself here, working as maids…But the one that really caught my attention was the Head Maid, Sakuya Izayoi, a human.

She's a very cold person the first time I met her. The way she starred at me was very scary. Is she always like this to first-time employees? Oh well, she'll probably warm up to me when I prove to her how I can be a good maid!

--

Year 1, Day 5

Waahh! Sakuya-chan's so mean! I train and trained to be a good maid and in the end I ended up being a door guard! What's worse is that she doesn't't even call me by my name…Instead she calls me China just because I know Chinese Martial Arts.

But I won't give up! I'll show her that I can be a good door guard and maybe…just maybe, she'll reconsider and promote me into a maid!

--

Year 3, Day 1

Two years has passed since my employment into the Scarlet Devil Mansion. So far, not a lot has happened since I got here…I'm still a door guard outside here…no salary increase, no vacation time, and no breaks whatsoever. Hell, I don't even have a roof over my head.

But I don't mind. Every time I see Sakuya-chan, I can't help but smile. Over the years I've developed this crush on her…I don't know why…Maybe it's because she's always bringing me my meals (water and a piece of bread), every other day.

Despite it all though, as long as days like these don't stop, I don't mind being a lowly door guard.

Sigh…Sakuya-chan sure is cute in that maid uniform…If only she could remember my name…

--

Year 3, Day 22 

Strange…What's with this red mist? It's been like this for a few days now. I wonder if Lady Remilia knows anything about this since it's coming from the mansion…

Ah well, none of my business! I finally have the courage to tell Sakuya-chan my feelings! Tomorrow, I'll definitely tell her what I feel! Yeah!

--

Year 3, Day 23 

Why!? Why did it have to be today of all days!? Because of those two, not only did I look bad to Lady Remilia and Patchouli-sama, but to Sakuya too! Ooh…Why do I have the worst luck? Argh! I was planning on telling Sakuya today too…

Stupid black-white…Stupid red-white.

No! This is only a minor setback for Hong Meirin, gate guard extraordinaire! I'm sure I'll get another opportunity to express m-my, l-love for her…

--

Year 3, Day 208

H-How did it come to this..?

Things have been going downhill for me since that whole mist incident with Lady Remilia. Sakuya's very mean to me everyday ever since then…I can't even rest for a minute without getting stabbed by one of her knives! But that's only the beginning…

After getting back from both the cherry blossom and moon incident, I was out to greet her with a hug…but was met with a knife instead on both occasions. It hurts…and not just physically…

Why is Sakuya so cruel to me? What have I done wrong..? I'm doing the best I can from keeping intruders like Marisa out…But I'm so weak I can't even keep that black-white from going off with Patchouli-sama's books…

Maybe…Maybe that's why Sakuya hates me…Or…

--

Year 3, Day 229

…can't take it…

Can't take it anymore…Between getting Master Sparked and getting stabbed by knives…her words are far more painful than these, though…

She's too proud…I'm too different…

Pain…It hurts every time I see her now…although rarely. She only brings me food when I'm on the brink of death…but even that's not enough, because I'm always forced to scavenge for myself…

Why..? Why won't she treat me like I matter? She always calls me useless when I mess up…

I-I'm not useless, am I?

No! I'm not useless! I'm doing my best everyday! I-I'm doing my job as a door guard! It's not my fault that these intruders are powerful…

Arrogant bitch! I-I hate her…

--

Year 3, Day 237

I challenged Sakuya for the title of Head Maid today…and lost miserably. She's far too powerful for me to go up against…Not to mention she could manipulate time and space to her whim.

I hated how she laughed at me after that…She called me a joke.

A joke.

Hihihi. A joke.

Ehihihi…joke…

A FUCKING JOKE!!

……

Who the hell does she think she is!? I'm better than HER! Better!

The stupid bitch doesn't't even realize how much I used to respect her…Adored and looked up to her…

Fell in love her…

……

I guess we really are two different people. I guess I really don't have a choice in the matter. She's going to regret this…regret treating me like filth…like I don't even deserve to be treated like a person.

Perhaps it's time to go back to my youkai roots…Before I came into this…this situation.

--

Year 3, Day 254

Y-yes! Yes! I finally have enough…finally have enough…

I've been gathering some herbs I found whenever I have free time (sleeping time that is) just near the mansion's outskirts. It's been a 6 days now that I haven't had a good nights sleep…but it's worth it. Who knew there would be plants like these near Lady Remilia's mansion? Soon, my dear Sakuya will acknowledge my existence…

Soon…

Soon Sakuya…

H-Hahahah…Soon…

--

Year 3, Day 256

I can't believe it actually worked!! The stupid bitch fell for it! Hahahah…Yes! Dear Sakuya is now unconscious, courtesy of my specially brewed 'herbal' tea. Funny though how she was all nice and friendly when she accepted my invitation for some tea.

Dumb bitch…

Anyway, I've carried her sleeping form in an isolated location away from the mansion (or civilization for that matter).

This is perfect…Flawless. Brilliant.

No one will see her…No one will hear her…No one will help her…

No one.

Ehhehe…Hehehehe…**HAHAHAHAHAH**…NO ONE!!

Ahem…Before this night is over, Sakuya Izayoi will be one with the earth. Tee Hee…I can't wait…can't wait…can't wait…

--

Meirin slowly lowered the pen and closed her diary.

A insane smile slowly forms on her face as she clasps it shut…

o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o

**-Undisclosed Location, Somewhere in Gensokyo-**

"Wake up"

No response.

"Wakey wakey"

"Wake up Sakuya-chan"

Again no response.

"Wake up YOU BITCH!!"

Meiling kicked the prone figure of Sakuya right on the stomach, instantly making the silver-haired maid jolt up in pain. A groan escapes her lips as she rubs her eyes groggily with her hands…or so she would have if she could move them.

"W-What…!?" Sakuya thought, now wide awake as her eyes popped open. "Where..?

Scanning her surroundings, found herself bound and spread-eagled on an x-shaped pole. Huge trees and other various greenery surrounded her, making her quickly conclude that she's inside a forest of some sort. Then she noticed a figure clad in an all too familiar green outfit in front of her…

"You! What have you done!? Where am I!?", demands Sakuya angrily as she tries to free herself from the ropes bounding her.

"Don't bother. Those ropes are made from a special vine native to Gensokyo. You won't be able to free yourself without anybody's help."

"Damn you, China! If this is a joke, you've better—_Auugh!_"

Sakuya felt bile rise instantly up her throat from the punch Meirin delivered to her gut.

"Sakuya, Sakuya...I really think you should learn to shut the FUCK up once in a while...Don't you?," Meirin says coolly as she crosses her hands on her chest. "There's going to be time when you can talk all you want, so I nicely suggest you save it till then."

The silver-haired maid just glared at her in response, knowing it would be stupid to repeat the same mistake twice.

"Good girl Now...do you know why your in this situation don't you?"

Sakuya scoffs. "To kick your useless ass, no doubt?"

_Guaahh!_

"Wrong answer, Sakuya-chan. To put it bluntly, I've had it with the way you abuse your position as Head Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion…The way you treat me to be precise."

Silence.

"Do you even know what my name is?", question Meirin as she tenderly cups Sakuya's face. "Well? Do you?"

"Of course! It's China—_Guuh!_"

She suddenly found herself unable to speak as Meirin's hands wrap themselves tightly around her neck.

"Wrong! WRONG! **wRoNg**!! China is NOT my name, you stupid bitch!", screams Meirin furiously as she slowly strangles the life out of the maid. "Stupid! Stupid! Bitch!"

Sakuya starts to black out as the door guard applies more pressure into the choke. "_Nnngh...Nnngh...Hunngh..._"

"It's Hong Meirin, bitch! Hong FUCKING Meirin!! Get that in your arrogant skull!"

Suddenly, it stops. Meirin let's go of Sakuya, who gasps weakly for air. Laughing like she didn't do anything wrong, the Chinese youkai patted Sakuya on the head.

"There there, SaKuYaChan! I;m sure you'll get the answer right next time, Tee Hee."

Sakuya struggles her hands vigorously in a last ditch effort to flee, but found her strength sapped away. She was about to use her powers over time, but felt strangely light-headed.

"Don't even think about trying to escape, Sakuya-chan. That tea I made has dual effects, you know," leered Meirin with a creepy smile. "It was brewed especially for you."

"W-What did you do to me!?"

"Hnn, nothing yet…But if you meant the tea, it not only knocked you out like a light, but also weakened your body tremendously like a slow acting poison," Meirin informed casually."In other words...your pretty much harmless."

Sakuya frowned. "Then why aren't you affected?"

"Oh, glad you've asked! That's very simple really...All I did was train my body to stand it's effects,"the martial-artist cooed nonchalantly. "Painful, but rewarding."

Meirin then noticed a grin on Sakuya's face. She quickly evaded a knife aimed at her head, with embedded itself on her shoulder instead. The redhead takes it out and stares venomously at the maid.

"What!? I mi—_Kuuoh! Uugguuah!_"

Sakuya was met with a flurry of kicks and punches from Meirin as the youkai, each punch and kick accompanied by an animalistic scream from the redhead. Sakuya's head was tilted to the side as a roundhouse kick connected with her jaw.

Meirin gave her no room to recover as she gave her a thrust punch in the kidneys...which automatically made the silver-haired maid loose her bladder and vomit a good amount of blood.

"Aww! You dirtied my kung-fu gi...Bad dog! Bad, bad doggie!"

A powerful elbow jab to the stomach made Sakuya's eyes water as she spills the entire contents of her stomach on the grass (yeah, Meirin avoided it). Her knees buckled under her, but because of the vines binding her, she was forced to stand the punishment of the rabid Chinese woman.

...

...

After what seemed like minutes, the enraged martial artist ceased her onslaught on Sakuya's battered and bloodied form and gave a hearty sigh.

"You think that's enough to kill ME? Stupid, silly Sakuya. You know I took EVERY necessary precaution," Meirin chided with a feral look in her eyes. She pulls something out of the pocket of her gi. "Were you looking for this, SaKuYa?"

"M-My Lunar Dial! No!"

Before she could say anything further, Meirin threw it in the air and gave it an uppercut...sending the poor pocket watch straight to the heavens. Sakuya screamed as her precious relic and heirloom became nothing more than a twinkling speck in the sky.

Meirin covered her eyes as she stares at the speck."And that's that! I was going to keep it after I've killed you as a memento, but seeing that you can manipulate time and all, I couldn't afford you getting near that thing."

"W-Wha..?"

Meirin's face twisted into a look of utter disgust and hatred."WHAT!? You thought I wasn't going to kill you!? Oh! Right...Right! Like dear old, useless China wouldn't have the guts to disobey the high and mighty Head Maid Sakuya, much less kill her! WOW! Tee Hee! What was I thinking!?"

Sakuya just starred through bloodied eyes at the now disgruntled door guard as she flails her arms in the air to add mock-drama effect.

"Oh! Wittle, wusswess China is sooooo scaawed of the mean scawwy doggy! Waaaawaaa"

Meirin pretends to cry as she took out one of the maid's knife and flails it around, imitating Sakuya. Then she suddenly stabs the maid on the shoulder. The maid screams in agony as she felt the knife hit the bone.

"Ooooh. I WANTED to do that for suuuuuuch a long time now...This feels better than masturbating to your death every fucking day in that godforsaken mansion!!, the redhead moans in animalistic pleasure. "Heh...hurts doesn't it? Now you know how I feel when you stabbed me in the shoulder..."

"F-Fuck...Y-Yo—_Gllgghh_!?"

Sakuya's eyes bulged as she found Meirin's lips covered her own. She felt the youkai's tongue enter her mouth and teased her own...Before pain shot through her entire mouth.

With a quick , vicious yank, the red-headed youkai ripped out Sakuya's tongue with her teeth. The organ for taste and speech now nothing more than a piece of meat dangling on Meirin's mouth.

"_Uuualllgghhh! Guaaaahhhlllggghh! Wuuuaaaagggglllhhh!_"

"Ummmn...Haven't tasted human flesh in a while," Meirin says as she chews Sakuya's tongue, savoring each and every bite...Before gulping it down. "Ahh You taste so good SaKuYa! Sooooo goooood!"

The silver-haired maid's eyes bulged as she watched the scene before her, despite the overwhelming pain wracking her entire body. The 'thing' that was once the lowly door guard she knew was no more the moment she saw the youkai devour her tongue.

She cried, despite the pain as tears dripped down her blood-stained face in tiny rivulets. She cried, knowing she wasn't going to live to see her mistress again.

Another sharp pain broke her little daze as Meirin pulled the knife out of her shoulder.

"Hey Sakuya-chan? Do you remember how many times you've stabbed me with this knife? I'm sure you don't..."

Sakuya froze in horror.

"But I do. Every last one. Every jolt of pain as this very knife cuts into my flesh, and cuts into my fragile heart."

More tears escape Sakuya's eyes as she watched Meirin twirl the knife around her fingers. Then the youkai starred at her with an almost innocent look (if not for the blood covering her face...her blood).

"And now...And now you will FEEL every single thing that you did to me…"

A smile. A glint of steel. A laugh.

"Sakuya Izayoi."

o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o

A flash of silver comes down…the birds cry and fly away as the forest echoed with the screams of a human in unimaginable torment. Dusk settled in as the echoes subsided and gave way to painful rasping of a dying soul…

...

...

...

Meirin was covered in the blood of Sakuya Izayoi. Her once green dress now stained a sickening dark crimson. The look of pride and purity gone from her face. Indeed, the only thing that can be seen was a look of content and satisfaction on the redhead.

Sakuya however...was almost dead. Her maid's dress torn to ribbons, one of her eyes was missing, and her body covered in her own blood as her entrails sloppily drooping off the side of her naked body. The life in her eyes are all but gone as bloody foam continued to form on her mouth.

"Hah...Hah...You sure gave me a workout, ne Sakuya-chan?", Meirin comments tiredly. "Ah well...Let's call it a day and end this."

She lowers the knife into Sakuya's crotch. Immediately getting a reaction from the doomed maid.

"Hey Sakuya-chan? Are you still a virgin?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she drove the knife all the way to the hilt inside the convulsing body of Sakuya.

"Ne, Sakuya-chan! You sure are cute for your first time!" wub.gif

...

She received no answer...Izayoi, Sakuya is no more.

...

...

...

"Yes..."

"YES."

"YES!! SHE'S DEAD!!"

"OH YES! I'm free! Free to be me!!"

...

...

"OH SHIT...", says the blood-drenched youkai as she looks at Sakuya's disemboweled carcass.

"Lady Remilia's going to be pissed if she finds her corpse! Better hide it…"

_rumble rumble_

"Damn...S-So hungry...I knew I should've eaten before I did this..."

...

"Oh, what the hell..."

_omnom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom_

o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o

--

**Bunbunmaru Times:**

"...Part two of our Scarlet Devil Mansion report, Head Maid Sakuya Izayoi was brutally killed and murdered near the mansion's outskirts...

...no witnesses, but it is suspected that door guard Hong Meirin was the culprit in this heinous crime...

...Izayoi's body (what was left of it) was found to have been stabbed about over 9000 times by her own knife no less..."

"...Also, her genitals were horribly mutilated beyond recognition and one of her breast was found nailed to a nearby tree with the same knife bearing the words '**THESE ARE LIES!!**' written with her own blood...

...No comment on Remilia Scarlet, but she offered a huge reward to whoever can capture and bring back the now vigilante door guard..."

--

**-Owari-**

Well...What can I say? This fic took a mind of it's own...Er...Yeah...Dammit, won't let me doublespace...


End file.
